Square One Television
Square One Television (also called Square One and Square One TV) was a formerly popular and long-running children's television program on PBS which featured sketches and game show segments in order to teach mathematics and abstract mathematical concepts to kids. List of Game Show segments Several segments on the show featured child contestants competing to win prizes. In seasons three & four, the contestants competed for points as well as prizes. *''But Who's Adding?/Multiplying?: The show's first original game hosted by Larry Cedar where two players captured spaces on a gameboard by adding or multiplying two digits at a time, trying to be the first player to complete a row/column/diagonal of three numbers. *But Who's Counting?: Hosted by Monte Carlo (played by Arthur Howard) two teams of two in season 1 and later two players in seasons 3 & 4 (all played by the cast members except for one episode in season 1 in which real kids were the contestants) tried to make the smallest/largest five-digit number possible (seasons 1 & 3), smallest/largest pair of fractions in season 4 by placing one digit at a time as it was spun on a carnival wheel. *Piece of the Pie: Hosted by Cristobal Franco and Arthur Howard (Cris later hosted alone and later he was replaced by Beverly Mickins) was a survey-based game similar to ''Family Feud but it used pie charts and teaching percentages. The segment itself premiered in season 2 and lasted until season 4. *''Close Call: Originally hosted by Arthur Howard (he was later joined by Luisa Leschin who became the main host at the beginning of season 4 and was joined by her co-host Reg E. Cathey). The segment was about estimation, using "how many beans are in this big jar?"-type questions, also bearing a similarity to ''The Price is Right. *''Triple Play: Hosted by Cynthia Darlow, players spun two small wheels to choose two digits, one of them had a space with the Square One TV logo on it, it acts as a wild card, then they have to add/multiply them in order to match numbers on the gameboard while trying to complete an equilateral triangle. If the contestant gets three numbers that form an equilateral triangle, he/she has to yell, "Triple Play!" and list the numbers. The segment was only seen in season 2. *Square One Squares: Hosted by Larry Cedar, the segment was a tic-tac-toe based game that had a mixture of ''Hollywood Squares and To Tell the Truth, it was replaced by Square One Challenge later on. *''Square One Challenge: Hosted by Larry Cedar and a replacement for ''Square One Squares, the segment was a mixture of Hollywood Squares and To Tell the Truth where contestants try to separate mathematical fact from fiction. Funding *National Science Foundation (All Seasons) *Corporation for Public Broadcasting (All Seasons) *Andrew W. Mellon Foundation (Seasons 1 & 2) *U.S. Department of Education (Seasons 1-3) *Carnegie Corporation of New York (Seasons 1-4) *IBM (Season 1) *Intel (Seasons 4 & 5) *Public Television Stations (Season 3) *Viewers Like You (Seasons 4 & 5) Trivia The series was also rerun on cable network Noggin in syndication since 1999, however, it was removed from its lineup along with other Sesame Workshop shows as of May 26, 2003. Links Square One TV Fansite [http://web.archive.org/web/20110122020226/http://www.sesameworkshop.org/programs/square_one_tv Square One Television @ Sesameworkshop (via Internet Archive)] [http://www.facebook.com/SquareOneTV Square One Television on Facebook] Category:Childrens Category:Themed Quiz Category:Tic-Tac-Toe Category:Surveys Category:PBS shows Category:Long-Running Category:1987 premieres Category:1992 endings Category:Daytime shows